1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a zinc oxide-protein complex.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus having a dot body such as a quantum dot has been known, as also disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-86715, D. Price and J. G. Joshi, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1982, 79, 3116-3119, and Mauricia Ortega-Lopez, Alejandro Avila-Garcia, M. L. Albor-Aguilera and V. M. Sanchez Resendiz, 2003, Materials Research Bulletin 38, p1241-p1248, in which a metal, a metal salt, or a metal compound is filled in a cavity of a protein having a cavity inside thereof such as ferritin; such a protein in a plural number of molecules is arranged in a two-dimensional manner; and thereafter the protein is baked.
A process for filling cobalt oxide in a protein cavity is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-113198; and a process for filling a II-VI compound such as CdSe is disclosed in WO 03/099708.